The World As It Is
by silent speed
Summary: oneshot Humanity has been the cause of many things on this earth. See how one of the greatest and worst things in existence came about anly to be subject to humanities lacking. memory.


**The World As It Is**

-silentspeed-

Chakra, life's energy has always been around us. The combination of physical and mental energy coming together to form the conduit of all life on the planet. It flows through everything whether it be plants, animal, water or stone. From the beginning of memory humans have known about it. They knew it left their bodies when they died and some could see it. Humans have never been fully correct about their interpretation of what chakra is. They sometimes believe that it is a metaphor, or an idea. Something above them that will always be out of their grasps. As they became more arrogant, they pushed aside these beliefs for equally incorrect ones.

Humans began to look at chakra as a living soul inside of them. They still did not even entertain the idea that it was not exclusive to them. They always looked in scorn at the creatures around them. They truly believed that they were superior to other creatures. That belief caused the trouble in nature. It began small, like most thing. Simply a human realizing that if he had a horse carry him, it would be easier to get around. No harm to anyone that mattered. The horse had no say. Cut down a tree to build a house. Who was there to say a tree was more important. Who would say that the trees provide the air humans breathe and counter disease and almost every poison?

Of course, when disease did come about, usually because of the humans, they simply saw that the quickest way to stop the disease was find a cure by mutilating every creature involved until either they found a cure or the disease passed on. What else was there to do? As they went down this slippery slope of negligence of their environment, their beliefs about chakra changed as well. Now it was seen as what separated humans from everything else. They could now justify anything they did by saying 'they don't care' or 'it's just and animal'. This was about a thousand years after they began destroying their environment to support their growing numbers.

If I were forced to classify humanity, I would settle on virus. They destroy everything they find that can help them, only caring for something else if it benefits them and even then, they think in the short term. The only real difference between a human and a virus is that viruses cause less damage and only do what they do to stay alive. Humans kill for fun and desecrate for adventure. They naturally suck the life out of everything around them and simply move on. A volcano might destroy an entire forest, but a few years later, you are sure to see it growing back.

But that is not the point of this lesson. I am here to tell you why we are the way we are now. It all has to do with chakra. It long ago seen scientifically as electrical signals and nerve impulses flowing through our bodies. They had words like 'neutron' 'proton' and 'electron'. I will later tell you what that means to us today, but the fact is they began to look deeply at chakra as an energy source in the body. The study of this energy began with acupuncture, where needles were placed into specific spots on the body to gain a reaction from tenketsu points or chakra pores in the body. This was used to ease pain or cause euphoria.

This study was limited for several years to few groups and scoffed at by a large portion of the world. Even then they did not like what went against their beliefs. They worked hard to put the study of chakra into the shadows. Eventually though, humans ran out of other things to dissect and 'figure out' and they actively studied this other part of their body.

Their study started with them prodding bodies with electrical nodes that studied the reaction of the energy in their bodies. Of course this foolish practice yielded no results. They then, over several years tried different approaches. They studied bodies as they died, fetuses as they were born and people as they lived. It was the equivalent of listening to a joke so closely that you don't hear it. They drew no conclusions from their study and were running out of funding. Then, all of a sudden, inspiration came to them.

The real turning point in their study was nano-science. Humans had for a while been opening up the smallest atoms they could find only to see immense amounts of energy come out of it. They believed this atomic energy could be harnessed with nano-technology. It turned out that that was unnecessary.

By coupling the study of nano and biological science, they were able to find with nano cameras, the chakra literally in our bodies. They had always known it was there but not exactly where it was. They found the chakra pathways that, at that time were microscopic and only held a small amount of energy that could probably only give enough energy to say your last words. With nano technology, they studied the effect of introducing electrical charges directly into the chakra pathways.

They found that their potential was unbelievable. The amount of power they could store in their own bodies was at that time unheard of. Unfortunately, as soon as electricity was introduced to their bodies, it would drain away into their central nervous system (CNS). They then focused on containing the energy. They could not find any way to implement it in their bodies. After several lifetimes of research, they conceded that even though their bodies were capable of storing vast amounts of energy, it would most likely remain theoretical. Humans have such short lives that they could not be blamed for giving up so soon.

They shifted their research of chakra to the creatures around them. They finally conceded that they were not the only ones with 'souls'. This was mainly the doing of animal rights activists. The tree huggers finally realized that the only way they would get support was to get scientific proof of anything they believed. It is ironic that for them to get the information to get scientists to stop experimenting on 'helpless' animals, they had to conduct scientific experiments themselves. When scientists supported the belief that chakra was indeed the soul, activists studied animals for the same chakra signatures humans had and found them.

In retrospect they did more harm than good. Scientists went on a frenzy looking for exotic animals. Maybe one of the hundreds of thousands of animals or plants that contained chakra could access vast stores with enough prodding. They found themselves stumbling towards their goal of an unlimited source of man-made energy. With this energy patented, they could become the richest and therefore most powerful people on the planet. They could also save lives…for the right price. They were close even by their standards. That is why they could not, would not just stand back while animal rights activists tore away at their research.

Seeing that their campaign had gotten negative results, the animal protectors went to the worlds governments saying that there were so few animals in the world because of deforestation; tectonic shifts and global warming that to kill more of them would guarantee extinction. The UN faced with the undeniable facts was forced to comply. The use of animals or plants for experimentation was outlawed. Knowing that they were close to their answers, the scientific community could not believe their situation. They had to find some way to continue their work.

A small group of ten dedicated scientists went underground to continue their banned research. When they succeeded, the world at large would worship them. With the last of the oil fields drying up and energy in the wind being dragged away by wind fans, no one would think too much about a few animals. This group who were referred to only as their codename 'Akatsuki' or by the English governments 'Red Dawn' were giving their entire lives for their planet. Maybe with enough of this elusive energy they could populate other planets. So they worked in their underground labs tracing the steps to this pure energy.

They found it.

Leading back to where their predecessors had left off, Akatsuki worked on discovering a way to contain the energy in their bodies. When they too saw that this was impossible, they found a way to store the energy outside of their bodies. This was made difficult by chakras tendency to only be stable when connected to a living or sentient being. Even in stones, chakra needed to be manipulated. After years of work they created the plasma container. It was a gelatin-like substance that was able to contain high energy levels and also simulate life. They found that when a human test subject was connected to the plasma container, his chakra changed and grew when separated from his body and placed into the container. This was the culmination of their work.

Twenty years into their study the first bijuu were formed. It or 'they' were a 'pure form of chakra. As pure as it could be when made outside of life. Up to that point, life forms and chakra maintained a symbiotic relationship. One would not exist without the other. The bijuu were temporarily fooled by their plasma cages, but while the containers were simulating life, the bijuu were experiencing it. They tapped into their instinctual need to attach themselves to living things. Trying to complete their nature, the bijuu forced themselves free of their protective plasma casing and found hosts to share with. Unfortunately for Akatsuki, outside of their plasma casings, the bijuu were highly radioactive. As they past their creators, the bijuu involuntarily killed them. They were unable to symbioses with any life forms without chakra.

Under normal circumstances all life forms would have chakra and the bijuu would just move like a plague until they were sparse enough not to affect anyone. However, in their research, the humans had studied the effects on animals of the removal of chakra. The animals could not live for more than a few days without chakra, but the scientists had removed the chakra of nine creatures the day before. The bijuu quickly inhabited these dieing creatures, fulfilling their biological need and saving lives.

The bijuu and creatures both needed to assimilate to the other. The bijuu had never been in contact with a real living thing and no chakra before was a conscious form in a living thing. The creatures too, had never had chakra suggest things to them. They also were not used to the sheer amount of chakra they had. Their bodies, over the course of a few days of pain changed into larger forms about four times as large as the original. This was simply the first part of nature making way for them. In order to live with their large amounts of chakra, a form of release was necessary. Just as their chakra grew in the plasma, it grew in their new bodies. They each found ways to exude chakra from their bodies by growing several extra chakra pathways and tenketsu points to release from.

With their newfound energy, the bijuu used chakra alone to break out of the lab and to the surface. They immediately spread out into the world understanding their hosts need for territory. They moved apart until they could not feel the others presence. They spent several years roaming the world, learning, adapting, and evolving.

Up to that time, bijuu had no thoughts of their own. They were simply along for the ride while the animals went on with their lives. The occurrence that changed this was the eventual death of the hosts. When the hosts died, their bodies continued to serve the purpose that the bijuu's memory of the plasma container gave them. The host body became a husk for the bijuu to inhabit on its own. Being granted free reign of their bodies, without the supplementary need that other chakra needed, the bijuu experimented on their new powers.

They grew to quickly understand the nature of chakra because they were essentially chakra. The only difference now was that they had physical bodies and mental abilities which were necessary for most functions of chakra. They could control the world around them easily with their large reserves. They changed their host's bodies into larger beings capable of controlling their chakra easier. They grew symbolic tails to represent the amount of chakra they were made of. The largest of which was the nine tailed bijuu fox.

It has been argued by scholars over the history of life that life cannot exist without a purpose. This was technically an exception for the bijuu because they were not supposed to be alive. That fact did not, however, stop their previous host's instincts from kicking in. They saw that the world needed help or it would die. They justified that by the fact that nature allowed them to live. They decided to go throughout their domains doing what was necessary for the better good.

The humans too were feeling the affects of a dieing world. After their failed attempt at creating a second moon to increase oceanic currents, the released amount of gravity from their metallic orbiter plunged them into a world of tsunamis of death towering several miles high and wide. Tectonic plates across the globe shifted, making underwater volcanoes erupt and further disrupt the ocean. Due to a new destructive current, North and South America were very soon submerged in water. Africa followed the example of Atlantis before it and broke away bit by bit until not a trace was left of it because of underwater earthquakes opening up mile wide chasms where land used to be. The remaining continents of Eurasia, Australia and Antarctica became smaller and finally melded together into one continent slightly above the new equator. What lasted of their dieing civilization was destroyed when a final cold settled on the planet.

This in an offhand way was how the bijuu had planned to save the world. They were putting energy back into the air that windmills had taken away, fueling the waters that had been stagnant for too long. They were burying the unearthed metals and ore that had been stolen from the earth. They used their chakra, with the natural effects of the misuse of the world's resources to create a continent that was favorable to all species at some place, or would be when the ice age ended. The bijuu were content that if everything followed nature everything would go well for the next several millennia.

This however was not likely to happen. The bijuu had over the years gained intelligence and 'oneness' with their environment. They saw that without checks, the human race would destroy themselves and everything around them once again. The bijuu took it upon themselves to stop this from happening. With their vast amounts of chakra, they kept the numbers of humans small enough not to affect the world on a whole. Anytime their numbers grew too large, the bijuu would bring them back down.

This went on for several hundreds of years.

Were they wiser, the humans would have seen this as a blessing in disguise. Had the bijuu not shown up, they would have eventually all died out. Not to mention, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

It is well known that for a species to survive, it must adapt. Subconsciously (like most of the better parts of humanity are) the humans knew that the power of the demons came from chakra and that to survive, they would have to compete. Their bodies naturally did what the Akatsuki had failed at all those centuries ago. They made usable stores of chakra contained within a new form of chakra system at a large rate.

It started out raw, large bursts of chakra that would kill anything in its diameter, including the user. It was only used to protect loved ones and could only be accessed after several years of training mind and body. Over several centuries however, humans went to their old ways and began studying chakra, experimenting with it, harnessing it.

They saw chakra as a force they created with physical and mental energy and based their training strategy after that belief. It wasn't the 'right' belief, but it was right enough to provide results. They surmised that if everything contained chakra, then with the right manipulation of chakra anything could be done. They were right in that area. Anything could be done with chakra. The only limitation they had was their ability to manipulate chakra and the amount of chakra they could use. They learnt to use certain hand signs to channel their chakra into forms they called jutsu. These jutsu were an outward show of their beliefs on chakra. If they wanted to make fire or water or lightning of trees or even other beings, they could do it, with only two limitations; chakra stores and chakra manipulation.

There were originally only two forms of jutsu; taijutsu and basic ninjutsu. Their form was sloppy and they did not have organized training systems. Taijutsu was taught by a person who happened to be passing through your herd. It also was learnt out of necessity. They used their bodies to protect themselves. Ninjutsu was only taught to student the master deemed worthy. They were very rare and by today's standard weak. Back then though, knowing a jutsu meant you were powerful enough in taijutsu to be worthy of ninjutsu, and that gave you power.

While this happened the bijuu looked on in interest. Maybe the humans would turn out differently with this connection with nature, so they allowed it. They got into the habit of hibernating for hundreds of years at a time, sealing away their deadly chakra so no other creature would be negatively affected. By then, the bijuu had grown monstrously. Needing to use their chakra less and less and learning more and more, they grew to contain their power. Whenever they awoke, they took about a hundred years to gain control of their sentient bodies and remove their plasma shield. When finally free, they would check up on all the other creatures. With their vast knowledge they could pick out evolutionary patterns and destroy a species that would cause too much trouble later on.

The exception to this practice was the humans. Although they were a problem, the bijuu saw humans as their reason to live. If they just destroyed them all, what would they do next? So they watched as humans inevitably began using chakra for war and fighting. These nomadic warriors were few and not much of a problem. They were dedicated to their art and did not war for warring sake. The humans and demons had a shaky understanding. The humans respected life and they could keep theirs. However shaky, it worked. The humans moved around only killing what they needed, like any other predator. They did not possess animals as their own and did not fight each other at the expense of nature. All was well.

It was soon proven that equilibrium never lasts forever.

They pebble that caused the avalanche was sleep. When you close your eyes you know you will open them to a new day. The same applied to the bijuu. They slept for longer amounts of time, believing rightly that they could fix whatever problem arose when they woke up. Some of the bijuu realized the risks in this. Even the nine tailed fox saw what could happen. Being part of a group, however, meant that majority ruled. When one slept, they all slept.

_A brief tale of the life of Kyuubi no Kitsune_

Kyuubi formed two chakra filled orbs to act as his eyes. His chakra whisked around his shield, slowly beginning to form a body once again.

Something was different this time. He had awoken early. A few hundred years did not matter, but it had never happened before. Something was wrong.

Stretching his abilities to sense his surroundings, the fox fell into deep concentration. He had to be sure not to use too much power or he would break the shield and have no body.

Kyuubi had hidden himself in the deepest parts of a range of volcanoes. He had made sure he could not be disturbed. That is why he was surprised to feel a presence coming towards him. It was one of the human chakra wielders. Their numbers had slowly grown as had their power, but for one of them to reach his lair was a great achievement for them.

As the enigma grew closer, Kyuubi felt a power nearly as potent as his own. There was not a lot of it, due to the size of the human, but if all humans had grown this powerful since he last slept, this would be a problem.

"_**Who enters my domain?"**_ Kyuubi bellowed after forming a mouth and vocal cords.

The figure stopped in surprise.

'_**Of course. My shield blocks my chakra. Then that means he simply stumbled onto me.' **_He mused

"Who said that." The human asked, although there was not as much fear as Kyuubi had expected.

"_**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine tailed demon fox. Who are you?"**_ Kyuubi said, trying not to release too much chakra. This human was presumptuous and arrogant, but necessary.

"K-Kyuubi? I thought that was a myth! I-I am Hyuuga Madara. Please forgive my disrespect." The Hyuga said, falling to his knees. The Hyuga were known to Kyuubi. All the bloodlines were. A past mistake of the bijuu who got too close to their human counterparts.

"_**Stand you primate. Tell me. Do you wish to live past today?" **_Kyuubi said in a sadistic voice, an image of his body forming inside his shield

"Please Kyuubi-sama. I will do anything." That was what Kyuubi wanted to hear.

"_**If you want to live, you will do exactly as I say. First…"**_ Kyuubi began his commands, knowing that the human was trapped

o-O-o

Kyuubi had gotten the Hyuga to tell him about the outside world. Of the human villages and buildings being erected on his land. He learnt of Konoha and the land of Fire where they had destroyed over fifty thousand trees to form a breeding ground of the pests. When he asked of the powers of Konoha, he found out about the Hyuga clan. How they had grown to be the most powerful of the bloodlines and the pride of the leaf village.

Something had to be done. Releasing a small amount of chakra from his shield, Kyuubi initiated his plan and used his chakra to mutate the already mutated eyes of the Hyuga into blood red orbs. They would one day bring him power, but that was not the focus of his plan.

Kyuubi was the wisest of the bijuu by far. He understood what the others chose to neglect. Humans were made to fight. Their bodies were made to be innovative simply so they could find new ways of being on top. With this new bloodline introduced into their world, the Hyuga were bound to look at them as a threat, an enemy. With luck, Madara would survive and his young would take his gift/curse. He made Madara leave with a final command.

_To serve me means sacrifice. For power that will bring you glory, kill your best friend. Then, prepare for my coming. You are the Uchiha_

Madara left and Kyuubi began to wait. He would have to cull the humans once again. Maybe they would do it themselves. He had given Madara the power that would divide them. All that was left was for him to conquer them.

So he sat, contemplating life and its mysteries. What it felt like to live, knowing that in a few years, you would be dead? He figured you would live every second like it meant something. But this was not true for humans, so his thinking must be flawed. Maybe they thought they lived a long time. If you were born not believing death was near, would you live like you had forever? These were the questions he asked himself while he waited the hundred years before he began his duties.

He had not heard from Madara or any other Uchiha, nor had he planned to. Thinking now, he should have told the human to come every once in a while. Simply to make sure all was well.

As the day of his release came closer Kyuubi found himself anxious to get out. He had not been so impatient in his life. The second his body was fully formed, he burst from his cage and released a buildup of chakra that was sure to spread for several leagues.

Rushing to the surface like he did thousands of years before, Kyuubi looked down from his mountain perch to see a village only a league or two away from him. Anger rolled off of his body. Apparently Madara had failed. Or was it that even him blocking their progress the human plague had spread so far. As far as he could see, buildings covered what used to be forests. They, like the humans thousands of years their predecessors were arrogant enough to carve their faces in the mountains.

Leaping towards them, Kyuubi attacked. Swinging his tails in destructive fury, he decimated homes and streets. Causing earthquakes with one and hurricanes with another. Their chakra wielders came out of hiding seconds later. It was surprising how many there were. He had not predicted this. In Madara's time only a hundred years ago, there had only been a few hundred. Now they were like an ants nest.

Their power was insignificant. Their strongest fire attacks did not even singe his coat.

They were an annoyance to deal with. Kyuubi swayed his mighty tails and destroyed a section of the village. Bodies fell to the ground with lifeless faces. Among them, Kyuubi could see Sharingan eyes flashing before becoming a black orb once more. Some of them were Hyuga, though they seemed to only protect one area that seemed to be a primitive compound. To the end they would care only for themselves.

He was brought out of his musing by a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, he saw the retreating form of a blonde chakra user. Where he felt the pain, there was a spiral pattern that tore some of his fur. It was not a dangerous injury, more like getting a splinter in your fingernail. Of course, Kyuubi was not very used to feeling any type of pain. Shame fell over him that a human could make him feel any discomfort.

He was once again stopped by another pain, now in his leg. Looking down again, he saw the same spiral pattern only now the figure using it had white hair and seemed older. Kyuubi rushed the cause of his discomfort, who promptly ran.

Always loving a good chase, Kyuubi forgot his duties momentarily and took after the retreating figure. This was fun for a few minutes until Kyuubi realized he had been led to the outskirts of the town, where he could do less damage. Although most bijuu were arrogant (Kyuubi was no exception), they were also honorable enough to know when they had been fooled. Deciding not to dwell on the situation, he simply turned around and charged the main populace.

As he reached the town center, he saw the blonde human again. He was on the same course as Kyuubi and they would inevitably collide if they both stayed the course. Not flinching at the unspoken challenge, Kyuubi sped up. As he got closer, he notice the human was carrying something. Paying closer attention, he saw it was a child. It could not have been more than a few hours old. This could mean only one thing. The human was trying to make a Jinchuuriki.

In times long past, when bijuu and man were still not on the same page, the bijuu formed a was for one of them to be able to communicate with the humans in a non-threatening body. The bijuu put his chakra into the body of a human baby in order to grow as a human. This was the mistake that formed the first few bloodlines. Kyuubi could not tell why the humans would try this. If Kyuubi did not like it, he could just kill the child and return too his old body.

It was just when he was too late when his chakra was being pulled out of him. There was something different about this. There was a seal on the child, making it a form of prison. Kyuubi struggled against the power, but it seemed that something was grabbing onto his essence, his chakra, his soul. He felt his body drain into the waiting child and get sealed away from the inside world.

_**This Ends the Story of Kyuubi no Kitsune**_

Across the continent, the bijuu were being trapped in different ways. Some in objects and more in human sacrifices. The world scrambled out of control. The five Major ninja villages grew uncontrolled and untamed. The bijuu were unable to stop the animal summoning that had been made possible by chakra while they slept. The world was on the brink of destruction.

Of course, the wise bijuu always had a backup plan. When the first bijuu was captured. A hidden lair was unblocked and a powerful ninja was allowed into it. Before him was a vast library, filled with books and scrolls dating back millennia. This powerful ninja found, in that library, bits of research papers on the makers of the bijuu. Mixed in the works were writings by various Jinchuuriki over the years. It gave the reader the impression that the Akatsuki ha formed the bijuu purposefully in order to create balance in the world.

This man, this powerful ninja decided, like the bijuu knew he would, to remake Akatsuki. A group that would go against the laws of the land in order to save the world. They would make heavy sacrifices, destroying all that held them back so that one day, they would be seen as heroes. He amassed ninja from every hidden village and devised a was to extract the bijuu, store them in a statue and grant them new bodies when their chakra was pooled as one.

For several years, the group battled with Jinchuuriki and man alike, committing necessary atrocities to save may others. Akatsuki was back with a new mission. As important as the last and just as dangerous. Failure would mean the end of life as they knew it.

We of course know that the misguided Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, made it his mission to destroy Akatsuki, seeing them as the villain for needing to kill him. What was worse was that because he truly believed that he was doing the right thing, and people saw that in his, he was seen as a hero. A hero who vanquished a great evil.

Before he died, he destroyed the Akatsuki statue. When he died two hundred years later of old age, the last of the bijuu died with him.

Against all odds the world did not immediately crumble. The Hidden Villages remained hidden. Civilian cities continued to grow. Over time and relative peace, the teachings of chakra once again became myth and were not taught to their children. Water levels went down, unsinking the once lost continents. As if by chance, they were given the same names as the original continents had, as if saying that true names never change and memory lasts even when the teachings stop. Cities grew, ninja died, civilians flourished. Situations eerily similar to the ones before the bijuu arose and by then there was no human memory of it. A few of the animals recognized what was happening, but then, they were only animals.

Maybe the purpose of this tale is to show that our fate is inevitable. Or maybe that when nature creates an anomaly, it fixes it eventually. Whatever you believe, the fact is that this is simply the world as it is

**-THE END OF THE START-**

* * *

I was just warming my fingers up for a story I am thinking of. It will be an actual story and not a 'documantary'.

Please review this one to help in my persuasion to continue writing ;)


End file.
